Eddie and Loren: I'll Walk
by JordanG14
Summary: Well, this started out as a One Shot based on the song "I'll Walk" by Bucky Covington. But then, by many requests, I turned it into a Short Story. There are actually a few chapters now, that are all based on songs. I will take a few of these songs and put them into my Big Story, but for now please enjoy this story. So technically it's no longer a one shot, but whatever. :)
1. I'll Walk

**This is a one shot I'm doing; I was inspired while listening to music during Algebra 2. Lol. My teacher will get over it. Hahaha. So the song I was inspired by is "**_**I'll Walk" **_**by Bucky Covington. Btw I had to change a few words to make everything fit.**

* * *

**Flashback…**

**Eddie: **It was the night of the big movie gala that Loren and I were invited to. Lo and I were so excited and are night was going great. Lo looked absolutely beautiful in her long black dress! We took it a like we were 18 and it was out senior prom. We consider this our prom, since we had never been to one. Then our phones beeped with a Twitter Alert. It read, _"Eddie Duran and savior share a kiss and more while he was "dead."_ What the hell? Where did they get this? Lia just kissed me, nothing else happened! I was so pissed off I forgot Loren was in the car. When I turned and looked at her she was balling her eyes out. I hadn't got to telling her about the kiss because it didn't matter, all that mattered was us being happy and together. Now she really wouldn't believe me when I told her what had happened in the hotel room. She would just think that I was lying to save my own butt. What am I gonna do? I have got to keep Loren, she is my soul mate and I love her with every bone in my body. How could I not tell her?!

**Loren: **How could Eddie do this? He promised me to never hurt me! What a liar! He's just like Chloe! What a hypocrite! Now I'm stuck with going to a gala with him, full of thousands of people who have all now seen the story. I knew Eddie was saved by a girl and her brother and that him and the girl shared a in the hotel room, but how could I be so stupid to not see it! I really can't believe Eddie would cheat on! I need to get the hell out of this car, screw the gala! There is no way I can go anywhere with Eddie now! "Pull this car over!" I had to get out of here and think, or talk to my Mom or Mel!

**Eddie:** I pulled the car over and tried to explain my best, but she just kept crying! "Lo, why are you still crying? It's not true, okay? Please believe me! I swear I would never cheat on you. Especially since I know how it feels to be cheated on! Come on, Lo. Don't let this ruin our amazing night!"

**Loren: **I didn't want to hear Eddie's excuses, I just needed to go! I reached for the door, completely ignoring Eddie.

**Eddie: **Loren was grabbing for the door. I couldn't let her just leave, never the less walk! I grabbed her hand as she reached for the door. I needed to just hold her and explain everything. I couldn't let this turn into our first big fight! There was no reason to fight, the rumors weren't true. "Lo, you can't just leave, you have nowhere to go. And if you do you have no way to get there. You're just stuck with me, your loving and faithful boyfriend!"

_**We pretended we were 18, and it was prom night.**_

_**We are having our first big fight.**_

_**She said "Pull this car over".**_

_**I did and then I told her, "I don't know what you are crying for".**_

_**I grabbed her hand, as she reached for the door.**_

* * *

**Loren: **"I'll walk. Let go my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand. So just be quiet and later we will talk. Just leave, don't worry I can walk."

_**She said, I'll walk.**_

_**Let go of my hand.**_

_**Right now I'm hurt, and you don't understand.**_

_**So just be quiet.**_

_**And later we will talk.**_

_**Just leave, don't worry.**_

_**I'll walk.**_

* * *

**Eddie: **Before I could even say another word, Loren jerked her hand out of my grasp and was gone. How could I just let her go! It was dark and she was wearing a black dress, she couldn't be seen in the dark. I didn't want to chase after her, she needed her space. So I left and was headed to go talked to Pop. I no longer cared about the gala because it wasn't going to be mine and Loren's "prom" anymore. I was almost to my Dads place when my phone rang.

**Flashback over…**

**Eddie: **Everything in my life changed right then and there. I was such an idiot to let her walk. I will never forget the call, or driving to the hospital and being told MY GIRL's legs still wouldn't move. I cried as soon as I walked in her room.

_**It was a dark night, a black dress.**_

_**Driver never saw her, around the bend.**_

_**I never will forget the call, or driving to the hospital**_

_**When they told me her legs still wouldn't move.**_

_**I cried, when I walked into her room.**_

* * *

**Flashback again…**

**Eddie: **When I walked in her room crying she began to cry too. How could I have let this happen? Let her leave after a fight, that's just not right. I swear from now on I will never go to bed mad at her, ever!

**Loren: **Eddie was crying and that killed me. It was very rare to see him cry, in fact I've only see MY BOY cry three times and this will be four. I just don't understand what happened. I don't care about the fight; I know Eddie would never hurt me like that. And him being here to be with me just proves that even more. "I will walk. Please just come and hold my hand. Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand."

**Eddie: **I walked over to her kissed her on the forehead, to make sure I wasn't crossing any lines, and then grabbed her hand and kissed it too. "Let's just be quiet, and later we can talk."

**Loren: **I wanted Eddie to kiss my lips, but by look in his eyes he didn't want to kiss me if I was still mad at him. He was so sweet and caring. I love him! "Please just stay and don't worry. I'll walk." I had to reassure him and myself that everything would be okay.

_**She said, I'll walk.**_

_**Please come and hold my hand.**_

_**Right now I'm hurt, and I don't understand.**_

_**Let's just be quiet, and later we can talk.**_

_**Please stay, don't worry.**_

_**I'll walk.**_

* * *

**End Flashback. 6 months later…**

**Eddie: **Just another day of therapy for us. Loren had been going for months now and it seemed as if she was getting better. The doctors had hope, but let us know that it would still be a while before she could actually walk. I didn't care. I will hold her hand through everything, no matter what. This accident actually brought us closer, which I didn't think was possible. I had been thinking about marring this girl since I've met her, well, actually before I met her. I started dreaming about _love_2_love_you _first and what she would look like. And then when I actually met her, Loren Tate, I knew she would be mine and her name would be Loren Duran forever. Ever since our first kiss my dreams about marring her got more vivid. I could see this little girl (not little as in young, but as in petite) walking down the aisle with her Dad. Well at first it was with her Dad, but when I found out about him leaving and what he had done it changed to just her. Then my Dad and her Mom started dating and the man walking her down the aisle was my Dad. I broke away from my thoughts when Loren asked what I was thinking about. I didn't answer her I just got down on one knee, I had had my Mom's ring always in my pocket ever since I meant Loren, and purposed. "Loren Tate, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. No matter what happens in life, you always find a way to be positive and that's a reason why I love you. I love you for so much more also. Your beautiful, even when you're sleeping and even when you just wake up with your hair a pretty mess and no makeup on. I would never ask you to change anything about you. Well, except your last name. Loren Tate, will you do me the honor in becoming my bride and change to Loren Duran?" She just smiled big and wide and leaned over and kissed me. Then she said, "Yes. A million times yes!"

**3 months later…**

**Eddie: **I stood up at the altar waiting for my bride to be walked down the aisle with my father. I suck at waiting, and well this was absolutely killing me. All of a sudden I heard clapping and MY GIRL and my Dad came around the corner. He pushes her in her wheelchair to the slow rhythm of the song. She looked at me and smiled and then up to my Dad, well our Dad.

_**I held her hand through everything.**_

_**The weeks and months of therapy.**_

_**And I held her hand and asked her, to be my bride.**_

_**She's dreamed from a little girl, to have her daddy bring her down the aisle.**_

_**So from her wheelchair, she looks up to him and smiles.**_

* * *

**Loren: **Max was pushing me down the aisle, but it just didn't feel right. I've dreamed since I was a little girl of getting married and in none of my dreams was I in a wheelchair. After smiling at my sexy, soon to be husband, in his tux I looked up to Max. I whispered to him, "I'll walk. Please hold my hand. I know that this will hurt, I know you understand. Please Daddy don't cry. This is already hard. Let's go, don't worry I'll walk." Max helped me up from the wheelchair and the crowd all went "_Awwww."_ This is one of the best moments of my life and I didn't care if I was in pain. I will walk the rest of the way and stand there with my husband and say I do.

_**And says, I'll walk.**_

_**Please hold my hand.**_

_**I know that this will hurt, I know you understand.**_

_**Please daddy don't cry.**_

_**This is already hard.**_

_**Let's go, don't worry.**_

_**I'll walk.**_


	2. I'll Walk Sequel: The Wedding Duet

"**I'll Walk" Sequel: **

**The Wedding Duet**

**Finally the Sequel you have all been waiting for! Sorry it took so long! I've taken about 7 songs and mixed them together to make this. Eddie and Loren will both be singing this song. Loren's will be BOLD and **_**Italicizes**_**, Eddie's will be BOLD and ****Underlined****, and when they both sing it will just be BOLD. This was really hard to write so I hope you all like it. Also just know, I had to change some words in a few of the songs.**

**Dedication to: Lovely- you were the first person who wanted me to keep writing and that's what inspired me to find out if others did too**

**Dedication to: Marirosa1979- you were the first review and it made my day! thank you so much!**

**Dedication to: HollywoodHeights1Fan- didn't mean to make you cry, but im glad it spoke to you**

**Dedication to: Christina- thank you so much for you review! really made me feel better about the story**

* * *

**Loren is holding onto Max and walking down the aisle. These are the thoughts running through their mind. The song is an afterthought, they, basically, write down their thoughts and it becomes a duet. They are not singing the song, just like the last one.**

**Loren: **Eddie and I have been together so long, but even when we just met he had already changed my ways. And maybe I've changed his too_. _

**Eddie:**Loren and I have both defiantly changed each other. From the day I met her I changed! I stopped hanging out as much with bad influences; like Chloe and Ian. Ian is still my best friend, but I just don't let him influence me as much.

**Loren:**Eddie makes me forget everything. The past with my Dad is hardly ever remembered, and the shy kid I used to be is gone. Sometimes I don't even realize it.

_**When you feel it in your body**_

_**You found somebody who makes you change your ways**_

**Like hanging with your crew**

_**Said you act like you're ready**_

_**But you don't really know**_

_**And everything in your past - you wanna let it go**_

* * *

**Eddie: **I can remember Loren when she was just 18. She was always so shy and never spoke up for herself. She was always so accepting. Even when I did things wrong, like go to the Bungalow and lie to her about where I was going. She still accepted me!

**Loren: **Even when I was just a little 18 year old, Eddie always helped me out. From the day at his concert when I was inspired to write the song that allowed me to win his contest. He has changed my life and I will always be so thankful.

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**

**She had some trouble with herself**

_**He's always there to help her**_

* * *

**Eddie: **No matter what happens in our lives just looking into Loren's eyes makes me feel better. Looking into her eyes right now as she walks down the aisle I am just melting, I don't know if I can take it much longer.

**Loren: **Our eyes have been locked into one another's since I made my way out of my wheelchair. After what felt like hours I'm finally standing with the man I love. He takes my hand, every time he has ever taken my hand I can always tell how much he loves me and I'm blown away.

**Every time our eyes meet**

**This feeling inside me**

**Is almost more than I can take**

**Baby when you touch me**

**I can feel how much you love me**

**And it just blows me away**

* * *

**Loren: **He becomes my support. It's hard to stand, but I just keep pushing through. My legs are so wobbly, just like they are in therapy. I truly feel like I'm being blown around by something as strong as a hurricane, and I'm just this week little candle.

**Eddie: **I can tell Loren is uncomfortable, like a picture that has a broken frame. I have to be strong for her, if she wants to stand then I will let her stand. I will fight for her!

**Loren: **If Eddie wasn't here right now, I know I would feel so alone and helpless. Sometimes I feel that way even when he is there, but right now he is fighting for me to stand.

**Eddie: **Loren is fighting with her legs to stand strong. She might bend till she breaks, because it's all she can take. But she doesn't care, I can tell she is going to push through this!

**Loren: **I can feel myself getting sluggish, but I don't care. Even if I fell to my knees right now, it wouldn't be enough to keep me down. I've already decided, I've had enough of feeling so helpless. My hands are sweating and I wipe them off on my dress and then grab back a hold of Eddie…

**Eddie: **She wiped her hands and then she stood strong!

**Loren: **…Then I continue to stand!

_**You feel like a candle in a hurricane**_

**Just like a picture with a broken frame**

_**Alone and helpless**_

**Like you've lost your fight**

**But you'll be alright, you'll be alright**

**Cause when push comes to shove**

**You taste what you're made of**

**You might bend, till you break**

**Cause it's all you can take**

_**On your knees you look up**_

_**Decide you've had enough**_

_**You get mad you get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands shake it off**_

**Then you stand, then you stand**

* * *

**Priest: **"We are gathered together on this beautiful afternoon to share with Loren and Eddie as they exchange vows of their everlasting love." Everyone sits down. "As Loren and Eddie say their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family…"

**Loren: **I felt through Eddie's hand how he was thinking when the priest brought up family. I've never felt like this around anyone. I've never been able to hear their thoughts through their touch. Eddie has told me about this feeling he gets with me, but I've only really felt it once, until now.

**I've never been this close to anyone, **

**Or anything**

**I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams**

* * *

**Eddie: **As the priest began to speak I was lost in my thoughts again. He started to talk about how a new family was being started. I couldn't help but wonder about our family. First thing that popped in my head was a little boy. And then I was overwhelmed with bad thoughts, _"What would I do if something went wrong when Loren was giving birth?"_ If a doctor came and told me that my son's mother was fading fast, I would hit my knees. I would pray to God to let us trade places. Loren had a great support system without me. And I know my Dad will be around if she ever needs a man to help her with something.

**Loren: **Eddie was thinking bad. I could see in my mind the bad thoughts that were running through his. He was thinking about us having a kid and a doctor telling him that I was fading fast. And how he would pray to God and make it his last request, don't take MY GIRL!

_**If 5 years down the road,**_

**And a doctor comes in and says the baby's fine,**

**But you'll have to leave**

_**'Cause their momma's fading fast **_

**I would hit my knees**

_**And there he prayed**_

"**Take the very breath you gave me**

**Take the heart from my chest**

**I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me"**

**Make this my last request**

"**Take me out of this world**

**God, please don't take the girl"**

* * *

**Priest: **"…A family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love"

**Loren: **Eddie's thoughts disappeared from my mind as the priest kept talking. My mind was taken over by my own thoughts. "-Devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love," said the priest. _"We have already grown together,"_ I thought. I never mind spending time with him, even if we were standing in the pouring rain.

**Eddie: **As the priest continued to talk I began to have more faith. The bad thoughts were erased from my mind as Loren's became more apparent. I held onto her tightly and thought about how I never mind spending time with her. I could be with her for 6 weeks straight and never be tired of her. We could stand in the pouring rain and I still wouldn't be mad, because I was with her!

**I don't mind spending everyday**

**Out on your corner in the pouring rain**

* * *

**Priest: **"May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children. And may Eddie and Loren both look forward to each new season of their marriage; just as the world looks forward to each new season of the year. For all seasons bring with them their own special moments and memories."

**Eddie: **"…own special moments and memories," said the priest. Memories were instantly flooded into my mind. I began to reflect on the times when I made life hard for us. These past few years of life together with Loren have meant the world to me. But I just can't seem to understand why she stuck with me. I'm always thinking about our careers and how to make us go farther, sometimes I just don't realize what's important.

**Loren: **We've had so many memories, but I can't help to think of the times when we've messed up. It's like Eddie thinks, sometimes, more about our careers then he does the more important things. And when I bring it up, he overreacts a bit. That's when his old habits kick in and he drinks, but it's not a lot. If he drinks I leave, I don't like him when he drinks. He knows that so he's stopping. But I also know that leaving is testing his trust, because he doesn't know where I could go. We are both hard to love, we both have are faults. I still don't know why he stays with me.

**Eddie: **I drink too much and I know it. My younger days with Ian still sometimes control me, and when I was with Chloe I drank. But I've come to realize that with Loren I don't need that. I may be hard to love, but I'm trying to make it easier.

**I have a tendency to pay more attention to the things that I need.**

**Sometimes I drink too much,**

_**Sometimes I test your trust, **_

**Sometimes I don't know why you're staying with me?**

**I'm hard to love, **

_**Hard to love, **_

**We don't make it easy**

* * *

**Priest: **"An essential requirement of a good marriage is a strong bond of real friendship and trust. Loren and Eddie, your love for each other will grow deeper with every passing day, but it's important to remember that your love stands on a foundation of genuine, mutual affection and respect for each other. To truly LOVE another person is to be willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect."

**Loren: **"…willing to accept both their strong points, and their weak points, with equal measures of understanding and respect," spoke the priest. Every word the priest spoke, spoke to us. I don't know how we do it, but we have so much respect for each other. Our careers may be separate, but we still find a way to love each other and be with each other.

**Melisa: **The priest words were even speaking to me, they are both so different. "I could never do it if I stood where they stand. They are both so hard to love, but I guess that's what makes them perfect for each other." I whispered to Adriana. She smiled and we went back to listing. **(After the wedding everyone talked about their thoughts, while the priest was talking, to help Loren and Eddie out with their song.)**

**I couldn't do it if I stood where you stood**

_**We're hard to love,**_

**Hard to love**

* * *

**Priest: **"The vows you are about to exchange, will serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched. For it is not the words that you will speak today that will bond you together as one, but the strength of the love and commitment found deep within your souls."

**Eddie: **Again as the priest spoke I was bombarded with thoughts, "…serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched." Loren is a short fuse, she's always letting things get to her.

**Loren: **"…serve as a verbal representation of the non-verbal emotions that are as real as anything that can be seen, heard or touched," were the next words spoken by the priest. Eddie is a wrecking ball, he always finds a way to break into my heart and blow out my short fuse. Sometimes I wish to be more like him, I wanna be able to stop him before he lets the bad things get to him.

**Eddie: **Loren is like a Sunday morning, she is so graceful and full of love. I wish that I could be more like her and be so full of Jesus, that I don't need anything else, but her, to help me make it through. She's always giving me chance after chance to make up for the little things I do wrong, even if she is being sarcastic about something I say I still don't ever want to take those chances for granted. But sometimes I can't help it, I'm just a man.

**Loren: **Eddie gives me so many chances to do things right. And when I don't wanna do something, he understands. I never wanna take that for granted, but I'm just a girl, I can't help it.

_**I am a short fuse,**_

**I am a wrecking ball **

**Crashing into your heart like I do**

**You're like a Sunday morning full of grace and full of Jesus **

**I wish that I could be more like you.**

**Girl you've given me a million second chances **

**And I don't ever wanna take you for granted, **

**I'm just a man, I'm just a man**

_**Boy you've given me a million second chances **_

_**And I don't ever wanna take you for granted, **_

_**I'm just a girl, I'm just a girl**_

* * *

**Priest: **"At this time, I'll ask you, Eddie, and you, Loren, to face each other & take each other's hands." They turned and Eddie reach for Loren's other hand, she was now standing with no problem with the support of Eddie. "Eddie has prepared his own vowels, so Eddie look Loren in the eyes and read aloud the way you feel."

**Eddie: **"Loren, you mean the world to me. Sometimes I can feel what you are thinking. You have put me on this pedestal and it makes me feel amazing. You may think I walk on water, you may think I hung the moon, and you may tell me every morning: "They just don't make men like you." You may think I've got it together, and swear I'm as tough as nails. But now is my time, to tell you what I don't have the heart to tell you: You don't know me that well, you don't know I much I truly need you. You don't know I'd fall apart without your kiss, without you touch, without your faithful loving arms. You still don't know that it's all about you and that I can't live without you. You are my world, Loren, you are my everything, and when you cry on my shoulder I may be holding you, but you are really holding me. I love you Loren."

**She thinks I walk on water**

**She thinks I hung the moon**

**She tells me every morning**

_**"They just don't make men like you"**_

_**I think he's got it together**_

**She swears I'm as tough as nails**

**But I don't have the heart to tell her**

**That she don't know me that well**

**She don't know how much I need her**

**She don't know I'd fall apart**

**Without her kiss, without her touch**

**Without her faithful, loving arms**

**She don't know that it's all about her**

**She don't know I can't live without her**

**She's my world, **

_**He's my everything**_

_**Sometimes I cry on his shoulder**_

**But she don't know that when I hold her**

**That she's really holding me, holding me**

**Loren: **What Eddie doesn't know is that I need him that much too. He doesn't know how much I truly need him, or how I'd fall apart without his kiss, without his touch, without his faithful loving arms. He doesn't know that it's all about him and that I can't live without him. But what he does know is that he is my word, and my everything.

_**He don't know how much I need him**_

_**He don't know I'd fall apart**_

_**Without his kiss, without his touch**_

_**Without his faithful, loving arms**_

_**He don't know that it's all about him**_

_**He don't know I can't live without him**_

_**He's my world, **_

**She's my everything**

* * *

**Priest: **"Loren has also prepared her own vowels, so Loren look Eddie in the eyes and read aloud the way you feel."

**Loren: **"I don't know how you do what you do. Eddie, I'm so in love with you. Every day and every night you are the one thing on my mind and every day and every night it just gets better and better. I want to spend my whole life with you by my side. All the little things that you do amaze me. Eddie, baby, I'm amazed by you."

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I want to spend the rest of my life,**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do,**_

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

**Eddie: **Loren is so sweet. It just makes me want to spend the whole night in her eyes because I'm so amazed by her, too.

**I want to spend the whole night**

**In your eyes**

**Baby I'm amazed by you.**

* * *

**Priest: **"May we have the rings?" The rings were brought to Eddie and Loren by Melissa and Ian. "Eddie, place this ring on Loren's finger if you can say "I do" as an answer to all these questions. Do you take Loren to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Do you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Do you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Do you have faith that you will be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

**Eddie: **"I do." I cried and placed the ring on Loren's finger. I can't believe I am actually married to this amazing woman!

**Priest: **"Loren, place this ring on Eddie's finger if you can say "I do" as an answer to all these questions. Do you take Eddie to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Doo cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Do you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Do you have faith that you will be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

**Loren: **"I do." I cried and placed the ring on Eddie's finger. I can't believe I actually married him!

**Priest: **"You may now kiss the bride."

**Eddie: **I lightly grabbed a hold of Loren's veil and threw it over her head. She was smiling from ear to ear, as was I. I put one hand on her cheek and the other on her waste. She placed her arms behind my head. I leaned in and then she followed. After what seems like years, but has only been two days, I kissed MY GIRL again. The kiss was so warm and passionate. The crowd clapped and whistled, and Ian broke us apart by yelling out that it was party time. Everyone laughed as Loren and I both pulled away laughing. I picked her up and headed to the dance floor. This night was just going to keep getting better and it's all because God gave me her.

**Loren: **God really gave me Eddie! As he was carrying me in his arms I went to whisper in his ear as he moved his head to whisper in mine, and we both pulled away to just say it together.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**I decided to make one last part to this amazing love story. Please let me know what you think! Again sorry it took so long.**

**Songs: **

"_You got it bad"_- Usher

"_She will be loved"_- Maroon 5

"_Baby I'm amazed by you"_- Lonestar

"_Stand"_- Rascal Flats

"_Don't take the girl"_- Tim McGraw

"_Hard to love"_- Lee Brice

"_She thinks she needs me"_- Andy Griggs

**M.L. #14 Jordan G.**


	3. Prequel: The Wedding Anniversary Part 1

"**I'll Walk" Prequel:**

**1 Year Wedding Anniversary/ Concert**

**Part: 1**

**These chapters are about how Loren and Eddie feel a year into their relationship. Loren is healed from the accident and can walk. This song mostly reflects on the way things have been the past year as Loren struggled to be able to walk again. They are going to actually sing this song!**

**(Eddie and Loren are sitting at home by the piano when they come up with this song. They are going to sing it at a concert, as one of their new songs.)**

* * *

**Eddie: **"Jake and Kelly said we really need to come up with some duets for the label to hear, and to premier at a low key concert at MK, if we want to be a duet."

**Loren: **"I know, I've been thinking a lot and this is kind of hard."

**Eddie: **"Me too. I didn't think it would be this hard."

**Loren: **As we sat on the piano bench we both decided it was uncomfortable and moved to the couch. Eddie laid his head on my lap and after about 10 minutes of thinking and silence, "I've got an idea!"

**Eddie: **"Really, what is it?"

**Loren: **"Well, our 1 year wedding anniversary is coming up…"

**Eddie: **"And?"

**Loren: **"Why don't we write a song about our feelings this past year?"

**Eddie: **"Great idea babe," I say as I kiss Loren's lips. "Let's get started! I'll record this, so we don't miss anything." I say as I sit up and pull out my phone and open up the recording app and then lay back down.

**Loren: **"Well, I mean clearly this has been the absolute best year of my life!"

**Eddie: **"Me too, babe!"

**Loren: **"I mean we've had our ups and downs, but no love will ever compare to ours. I know that I get insecure and that everything is not always rainbows and butterflies, but it's good to know you care."

**Eddie: **"I will always care about you Lo. I remember how I used to get so defensive when people would call to talk about you."

**Loren: **"Yes I remember that because then I would have to call back and apologize."

**Eddie: **"It's not my fault!" I said sarcastically with a little chuckle. "I mean, I didn't wanna talk about you being hurt."

**Loren: **"I know babe, they would always tell you how it would stop hurting." I said as I rub my fingers through Eddie's hair.

**Eddie: **"Yeah and I never wanted to hear about people saying you're not worth it, so I hardly checked the internet. I was Mr. Anti-social!" I laughed as I thought of me sitting in the house doing nothing when Loren was doing something and wasn't having a conversation with me.

**Loren: **"People will just never understand everything we've been through."

**Eddie: **"Or the fact that you are my best friend and that only you can help me!"

**Loren: **"Trust me; I know how much I would lose without you, so I know how you feel."

**Eddie: **"People just don't know you like I do!"

**Loren: **"Calm down babe," I said laughing at how defensive Eddie can get. "And I know I tend to get insecure…"

**Eddie: **"Babe that doesn't matter anymore, it only really makes you cuter." I say as I kiss Loren on the cheek. "And don't forget it's not always rainbows…"

**Loren: **"And butterflies, it's…"

**Both: **"Compromise." They saying laughing as they have both told each other the sentence a million times.

**Eddie: **"And I know I've been a big walking heartache, since...shit, since we started dating."

**Loren: **"How so?"

**Eddie: **"All the Chloe drama, me disappearing…"

**Loren: **"Oh, but I've made a mess of me and everything."

**Eddie: **"I know, the people we have been lately aren't who we want to be."

**Loren: **"But you still stay here right beside me," I say smiling.

**Eddie: **"And you stay right beside me, and watch as all these mini storms blow through."

**Loren: **"Only, because I need and love you." I say as I kiss Eddie's hand that is intertwined in mine.

**Eddie: **"God gave me you just for those days of doubt and all the ups and downs." I say and then our talk turns into a quick make-out session.

**It's always good to know somebody cares**

**And I always say that,**

**Yeah she's hurt, but I don't feel like talkin'**

**It might be just too much to bear**

**To hear somebody say it stops hurting**

**Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it**

**'Cause you don't know her like I do**

**You'll never understand**

**You don't know we've been through**

**That girl's my best friend**

**And there's no way you're gonna help me**

**She's the only one who can**

**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose**

**You don't know her like I do**

**I know I tend to get so insecure**

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along**

**I've been a walking heartache**

**I've made a mess of me**

**The person that I've been lately**

**Ain't who I wanna be**

**But you stay here right beside me**

**And watch as the storm blows through**

**And I need you**

**Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

* * *

**Eddie: **I pull away and we both just laugh, we can never go 20 minutes of being in the same room without kissing.

**Loren: **Smiling, "I'm just so glad that we are still together."

**Eddie: **"Wouldn't want it any other way, babe! Trust me, I've been there and done that and you wanna know what I've found out?"

**Loren: **"What, that you should take what your given and love it until it leaves?"

**Eddie: **"Yes, exactly! You should always take what you are given and just keep holding on. And with you, I've learned that every time one of us breaks, we just need to keep holding on and every broken small piece of us will fall back in place."

**Loren: **"Awww, babe! You know what?"

**Eddie: **"What?"

**Loren: **"I can't and won't ever forget…"

**Eddie: **"All these memories?"

**Loren: **"How'd you know?"

**Eddie: **"Every time I leave your side I drown in memories that fill my soul with all the little things it needs."

**Loren: **"That and I mostly think of everything we've done when I can't cope."

**Eddie: **"You are so sweet and innocent!"

**Loren: **"What's that suppose to mean?"

**Eddie: **"That you've literally stolen my way to breathe." I say as I kiss Loren again. "This brings me back to the fact that when people start talking about you I get so offended!"

**Loren: **"I know, I know. They tell you that it will stop hurting, but I am your way/reason to breathe so it doesn't stop hurting until I stop hurting."

**Eddie: **"Exactly my love! If people would just understand me like you…"

**Loren: **"But babe, no one knows you like I do and they will never understand why our love is so strong!"

**Eddie: **"It's because you truly are my best friend."

**Loren: **"My point exactly!"

**I've been there, done it, fucked around**

**After all that, this is what I found**

**Take what you're given before it's gone**

**Start holding on,**

**Keep holding on**

**Every time you get up**

**And get back in the race**

**One more small piece of you**

**Starts to fall into place**

**And I can't forget**

**I'm drowning in these memories**

**It fills my soul with all the little things**

**And I can't cope**

**It's like she stole my way to breathe**

**So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting**

**And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it**

**And don't try to tell me he ain't worth it**

**You don't know her like I do**

**You don't know him like I do**

**Not like I do**

**Never understand**

**That girl's my best friend**

**That boys my best friend**

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Songs:**

1. You Don't Know Her Like I Do- Brantly Gilbert

2. She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5

3. God Gave Me You- Blake Shelton

4. U Got It Bad- Usher

5. I Won't Let Go- Rascal Flatts


	4. Prequel: The Wedding Anniversary Part 2

"**I'll Walk" Prequel:**

**1 Year Wedding Anniversary/ Concert**

**Part: 2**

**These chapters are about how Loren and Eddie feel a year into their relationship. Loren is healed from the accident and can walk. This song mostly reflects on the way things have been the past year as Loren struggled to be able to walk again. They are going to actually sing this song!**

**(Eddie and Loren are sitting at home by the piano when they come up with this song. They are going to sing it at a concert, as one of their new songs.)**

* * *

**Eddie: **"We are just too perfect!"

**Loren: **"Yeah, except for that jackass disability!"

**Eddie: **"You know babe, I'll never understand how you did it."

**Loren: **"Me either, it like a storm that literally cut my path. It really broke my will!"

**Eddie: **"Does it really feel like that?"

**Loren: **"Yes! No lies, it really feels like that!"

**Eddie: **"How did you keep pushing through?"

**Loren: **"Honestly, I thought I was lost and that it was just me."

**Eddie: **"But babe, you weren't lost on your own, you were never alone." I say smiling as Loren leans in to give me a kiss. After about 5 minutes she pulls away, "You know I love you right?"

**Loren: **"Yes, we've both got it bad! You stuck around through everything. And anytime you were gone, every phone call would end and you would call right back just to make sure everything was really okay."

**Eddie: **"I'm sorry for that, it's just that Jake scheduled meetings for both of us and I wanted to attend yours for you."

**Loren: **"I know babe and that's why I love you so bad!"

**Eddie: **"I didn't even have to miss a full day without you, but when I did my whole life was off track. And we really do have it bad! I remember the days where you would be gone, out with your mom or Mel, and I didn't wanna have fun. All I did was, think about you even if Pops came over."

**Loren: **"But, see it has always been like this with us. Everything in our past, or our present didn't matter anymore."

**Eddie: **"Like my money, or my cars. I would give it all back because I am so fortunate to have you girl." Loren smiled her innocent little smile that usually said "Really?" "Lo, I want you to know how much I really adore you and I want to make you feel beautiful."

**Loren: **"I would be so lost if I didn't have you, Eddie." I whisper as Eddie sends spine tingling kisses from his lips to my forehead. "Honestly, I have nothing else to say except, I'm glad God gave me you."

**Eddie: **"Babe, there is more than what we are seeing and saying; it's like a divine conspiracy that you an angel who is so lovely could fall for me."

**Loren: **"You will always be Cupid's great martyr (means victim), I guess." I say jokingly.

**Eddie: **"I'm so flattered…."

**Loren: **"Yeah a flattered fool, like Papa Max says."

**Eddie: **"Wow how nice of you!" I say whisper sarcastically.

**Loren: **"But I need you my Flattered Fool!" Eddie and I both die laughing until he sits up and leans me back against the arm of the couch and our mouths begin to wrestle.

**It's like a storm**

**That cuts a path**

**It breaks your will**

**It feels like that**

**You think you're lost**

**But you're not lost on your own**

**You're not alone**

**U got, u got it bad**

**When you're on the phone**

**Hang up and you call right back**

**U got, u got it bad**

**If you miss a day without your friend**

**Your whole life's off track**

**You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house**

**You don't wanna have fun**

**It's all you think about**

**U got it bad when you're out with someone**

**But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else**

**U got it bad**

**When you say that you love 'em**

**And you really know**

**Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more**

**Like my money, all my cars**

**(You can have it all back)**

**Said I'm fortunate to have you girl**

**I want you to know**

**I really adore you**

**I want to make you feel beautiful**

**And for when I think I lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

**God gave me you**

**Gave me you**

**There's more here than what we're seeing**

**A divine conspiracy**

**That you, an angel lovely**

**Could somehow fall for me**

**You'll always be love's great martyr**

**And I'll be the flattered fool**

**And I need you**

* * *

**Eddie: **Loren and I are having a passionate make-out session until my phone begins to ring. "Ughh," I groan.

**Loren: **"Answer it!"

**Eddie: **"No…"

**Loren: **"Yes!"

**Eddie: **"Fine!" I laugh picking up my phone. "Hello?"

**Person: **"Do you have a new song for me yet?"

**Eddie: **"Yeah Jake, we are working on it right now."

**Jake: **"Kelly and I will be over in 20 to hear it."

**Eddie: **"It's not in music form yet."

**Jake: **"Well whatever it is I better be able to here it when I get there!"

**Eddie: **"Jake…" I didn't even get a chance to finish because he hung up. "Uhhh, well Jake and Kelly are coming to here this song."

**Loren: **"What? It's not even a song yet!"

**Eddie: **"Yeah I know. But God gave me you for these situations! This is a time of doubt but I know we can pull through."

**Loren: **"I think you've lost your mind, but I do know that God did give me you."

**Eddie: **"Well see right now, if I was on my own, I would be half of what I could really be. I couldn't make this a song without you."

**Loren: **"Fine. How long do we have?"

**Eddie: **"About 20 minutes, but we are stitched together for a reason." I say lovingly. "And since love has tethered us together, I know and pray that we will never undo it."

**Loren: **"Yeah me too! Now come on, get your notebook we need to start working!"

**Eddie: **After getting up and getting a pencil and my notebook I sit back down. "Well, my heart is full and my door is open for you."

**Loren: **"But I thought you said that I can only come when you want?"

**Eddie: **"I've changed my mind. You can come anytime you want. I know all the things that make you who you are, so you are no longer a stranger."

**Loren: **"Well I'm glad it took you multiple years to no longer consider me a stranger."

**Eddie: **"Well, the only reason you are no longer a stranger is because you and me have this major thing in common!"

**Loren: **"And what would that be?"

**Eddie: **"Well, I know that a goodbye from either one of us means nothing at all."

**Loren: **"Words of wisdom from the guy who almost let me say goodbye a few years ago."

**Eddie: **"But you came back, and I caught you before you fell."

**Loren: **"True, but how do I know you will catch me every time I fall?"

**Eddie: **"Because Loren Tate-Duran, I will stand by you. I will help you through everything, even when you think you have done all you can do and still can't cope. I will dry your eyes, and I will fight your fight, and keep holding on tight and will never let go!" I say defending myself as tears begin to form in my eyes.

**Loren: **Wiping away the tears that have fallen from my face and then wiping the ones that are soon to fall from Eddie's eyes, "It hurts my heart to see you cry like this. Eddie I know that sometimes our parts of life will get dark…"

**Eddie: **"I'm only crying because I love you so much and I know that those parts of dark life will find us all. And I know that we are too small to stop that rain."

**Loren: **"Oh Eddie, but when it rains…"

**Eddie: **"I will continue to stand by you! And help you through, even when you've done all you can do and still can't cope! I will always dry your eyes, and fight your fight, and hold on tight."

**Loren: **"But sooner or later I will get weak and fall…"

**Eddie: **"Babe, I won't let you fall. And if you are going to fall then don't be afraid because I will always be there to catch you."

**Loren: **"Oh Eddie, I won't fall, I won't let you down."

**Eddie: **"Good, because babe, I don't want you to let it get you down." I say as I kiss Loren's hand. "We are gonna make it!"

**Loren: **"I know we can make it! Especially, if we continue to write songs."

**Jake: **Opening Eddie and Loren's house door, "Speaking of songs…"

**God gave me you for the ups and downs**

**God gave me you for the days of doubt**

**And for when I think I lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

**God gave me you**

**On my own I'm only**

**Half of what I could be**

**I can't do without you**

**We are stitched together**

**And what love has tethered**

**I pray we never undo**

**My heart is full**

**And my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

**Know all of the things that make you who you are**

**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**

**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**

**I will stand by you**

**I will help you through**

**When you've done all you can do**

**If you can't cope**

**I will dry your eyes**

**I will fight your fight**

**I will hold you tight**

**And I won't let go**

**It hurts my heart**

**To see you cry**

**I know it's dark**

**This part of life**

**Oh it finds us all**

**Finds us all**

**And we're too small**

**To stop the rain**

**Oh but when it rains**

**I will stand by you**

**I will help you through**

**When you've done all you can do**

**And you can't cope**

**I will dry your eyes**

**I will fight your fight**

**I will hold you tight**

**And I won't let you fall**

**Don't be afraid to fall**

**I'm right here to catch you**

**I won't let you down**

**It won't get you down**

**We're gonna make it**

**Yeah I know we can make it**

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**The final part of this series will be posted soon. Please review and let me know if you like it! I'm really happy with this series!**

* * *

**Songs:**

I Won't Let Go- Rascal Flatts

U Got It Bad- Usher

God Gave Me You- Blake Shelton

She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5

* * *

**M.L. #14 Jordan G**


	5. Prequel: The Wedding Anniversary Finally

"**I'll Walk" Prequel:**

**1 Year Wedding Anniversary/ Concert**

**Part: 3**

**These chapters are about how Loren and Eddie feel a year into their relationship. Loren is healed from the accident and can walk. This song mostly reflects on the way things have been the past year as Loren struggled to be able to walk again. They are going to actually sing this song!**

**(Eddie and Loren are sitting at home by the piano when they come up with this song. They are going to sing it at a concert, as one of their new songs.)**

* * *

**Eddie: **Jumping at the sound of Jake's voice, "Well, hi there!"

**Jake: **"Hey man, got that song ready?"

**Eddie: **"No man but…"

**Loren: **"You can sit down and listen to this play back of our thoughts from this past year, and watch as we turn it into a song."

**Kelly: **"Sounds good to me!"

**Eddie: **"Great now take a seat and listen." I say as I pull up our recording. Clicking play, "Okay babe, you just start telling me what to right and you can control the phone. Pause and play it whenever."

**Loren: **"Yes babe, I know." I joke and then pick up his phone. The recording begins to play and everyone here is silent. "Okay," I say pausing the recording, "Ummm, write this down. _Had our ups and downs..I know I get insecure and that everything isn't always rainbows and butterflies..Good to know somebody cares. _That can be the first part."

**Eddie: **"Uhhh, yeah okay how about this for the first line? _It's good to know somebody cares_." I ask as I cross out the note that relates to that line. Our system hear is to take notes, then turn them into lyrics, and cross out the note as we go so we don't miss anything or put it in over and over again.

**Jake: **"Sounds good so far, keep going!"

**Loren: **Eddie and I glance at each other, we are both already annoyed at Jake and Kelly's presence, but we have to deal with it. I play the recording again and an idea pops in my head as I press pause 3 minutes later. "Alright the next few lines can be, _And I always say that: Yeah she's hurt, but I don't feel like talkin'. It might be just too much to bear, to hear somebody say its stops hurting…"_

**Eddie: **"_…Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it. 'Cause you don't know her like I do. You'll never understand. You don't know what we've been through…"_

**Loren: **"Uhhh huh and…_That girl's my best friend, and there's no way you're gonna help me. She's the only one who can…"_

**Eddie: **"…_No, you don't know how much I've got to lose. You don't know her like I do."_

**Kelly: **"That is great guys! I can't wait for the final product. How about Jake and I head out and come back in 30?"

**Eddie & Loren: **"Sounds good!"

**Jake: **"Whoa guys don't be so happy."

**Eddie & Loren: **"Sorry." We say even though we really aren't. We say bye to Jake and Kelly and then continue working on our new song.

* * *

**Loren: **It's been about 10 minutes and Eddie and I almost have a full song. We've got about 9 parts to our song. I can't believe how easy this is! Pausing the recording for what felt like the millionth time, "Okay, write this down. _You got it bad..You stuck around through everything..Phone call would end and would hang up and call right back..Can't miss a whole day without you or my life was off track..You would be gone and I didn't wanna have fun..All I did was think about you..Everything in our past and present didn't matter anymore..Money or care I would give it all back..so fortunate to have you.. want you to know I really adore you and want to make you feel beautiful_."

**Eddie: **Writing down the last of what Loren said, "Got it! Okay here we go, _You got, you got it bad. When you're on the phone, hang up and you call right back…"_

**Loren: **"…_You got, you got it bad if you miss a day without your friend…"_

**Eddie: **"…_Your whole life's off track. You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house…"_

**Loren: **"…_You don't wanna have fun._"

**Both: **"_It's all you think about…"_

**Loren: **"…_You got it bad when you're out with someone…"_

**Eddie: **Smiling at how we are creating this great song together, "…_But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else. You got it bad…"_

**Loren: **"…_When you say that you love 'em and you really know, everything that used to matter, don't matter no more…_"

**Eddie: **"…_Like my money, all my cars. You can have it all back. Said I'm fortunate to have you girl. I want you to know I really adore you. I want to make you feel beautiful_." I say aloud as I write down everything that has been said. As I'm going back crossing things off Loren is just smiling at me, "What?"

**Loren: **"Nothing, this is just amazingly beautiful. I had no idea that our thoughts and love for each other could create a song."

**Eddie: **"Neither did I, but I wouldn't have wanted to figure it out with anyone else."

**Loren: **"Me either."

* * *

**Eddie: **Another 10 minutes have passed and Loren and I are laughing at how offended I got when she called me a Flattered Fool. She goes to play the recording and all we hear for a good minute before she fast forwards is us making out. I thought it was pretty funny that I didn't pause the recording, she on the other hand did not. At this point in the recording I was on the phone with Jake, she laughed as she could hear the whole conversation between Jake and me. This time I fast forwarded. When I started to play it again, we were talking about how God gave us each other. Pausing the recording a minute later, "Any notes from that piece of conversation?"

**Loren: **"Ummm, yeah actually. Write down, _God gave me you for the times of doubt..On my own, I'm only half of what I could be..We are stitched together..Love had tethered us together. I pray we never undo._"

**Eddie: **"Line numero uno," I say to see Loren's smile reappear and the hard work smirk on her face disappear. "_God gave me you for the ups and downs_," I got that from previous notes, "_God gave me you for the days of doubt. And for when I think I lost my way there are no words here left to say, it's true God gave me you…_"

**Loren: **"…_On my own I'm only half of what I could be. I can't do without you. _Ummm, that's all I've got the next part is all you. Your words have stumped me!"

**Eddie: **"I've got this my love…_We are stitched together. And what love has tethered I pray we never undo."_

**Jake: **Walking through the door, "It's been 30 minutes! What do you got for me?"

**Loren: **"Wow you're right on time, but you also came at the perfect time."

**Kelly: **"Meaning?"

**Eddie: **"The lyrics are complete. All we need it music!"

**Jake: **"Perfect! Well, can't you figure out the music while you sing?"

**Loren: **"It's kind of hard to do in one day, but we will try." I say as Eddie and I both get up to go to the piano. The piano was his from his penthouse. Every time we sit on it I remember the first day we sat on it together. And I remember the time we had a make out session that started at this piano and led to the couch.

**Eddie: **Laughing at the thoughts that were rolling through my head and I knew were rolling through Loren's, "Sitting here brings back some memories, am I right?"

**Loren: **Giggling, "Yes babe, you are right."

**Eddie: **"Man I was good."

**Loren: **"And I was 17 so shut up!" I say jokingly as Jake and Kelly just stare at us waiting for us to play.

* * *

**Eddie: **It's been a total of 3 days since Loren and I made this song. It's also our 1 year anniversary and we are doing a small concert at MK as a celebration and the beginning of our tour as a Duo. "_I can't believe it has been a whole year since we've been married! I also can't believe that after everything we've been through Loren and I are still going strong! This song speaks volumes! I really hope people like it, I know it will be hard for them to relate because no one has a love like ours." _I think to myself until I Pops call us on stage. He says, "Alright tonight we have a special treat! We have two amazingly talented kids here to perform; well they are kids to me. They have recently become a Duo. Introducing the new Duo in town, Loren and Eddie, otherwise known as Leddie!" The crowd goes crazy and I take Loren's hand. Walking out on stage I begin to remember all the nights we preformed here. Like the night when Loren sang in my contest, the night when I premiered my new songs, the night when Loren had a concert in my memory. But the one memory that is very vivid is the time when we sang, "If there was no music", Loren was so scared but she did amazing! We had so much fun that night, even if my part of the concert didn't go well. Loren shook my hand a bit to get me out of my thoughts. I turned to her and smiled, "Do you remember…"

**Loren: **"I remember all the times of being up here babe. I would never forget them."

**Eddie: **"Did you know I love you?"

**Loren: **"I could only hope."

**Eddie: **"Well, if you didn't, I love you!"

**Loren: **"I love you too." I whisper as I placed the microphone up to my mouth, "Hey guys, how you doing?"

**Eddie: **Letting the cheers die down and placing the microphone to my mouth, "Well, I hope you guys are doing as well as we are! I can't wait to perform this new song!"

**Loren: **"Me either! You guys wanna know something?" I ask and the crowd goes wild. "Well, Eddie and I wrote this song in one day, well actually like 1 hour."  
**Eddie: **"It would have taken way longer if our managers didn't push us to make a song," I say jokingly. "Well, this song is all about our love for each other and everything we've been through …"

**Loren: **"With the accident I was in and everything else we had to go through to get to this point."

**Eddie: **"Like when I went missing and all that jazz."

**Loren: **"Getting off of that topic, we give you our new song!" I say and then the band begins to play.

**(Loren it **_**Italicized **_**and BOLD. Eddie is **regular** And Both of them singing together is in BOLD)**

_**It's always good to know somebody cares**_

And I always say that,

Yeah she's hurt, but I don't feel like talkin'

It might be just too much to bear

_**To hear somebody say it stops hurting**_

Or to hear somebody say she ain't worth it

'Cause you don't know her like I do

_**You'll never understand**_

_**You don't know what we've been through**_

That girl's my best friend

And there's no way you're gonna help me

She's the only one who can

_**No, you don't know how much I've got to lose**_

You don't know her like I do

_**I know I tend to get so insecure**_

It doesn't matter anymore

**It's not always rainbows and butterflies**

**It's compromise that moves us along**

I've been a walking heartache

_**I've made a mess of me**_

**The person that I've been lately**

**Ain't who I wanna be**

**But you stay here right beside me**

And watch as the storm blows through

**And I need you**

Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

I've been there, done it, fucked around

After all that, this is what I found

_**Take what you're given before it's gone**_

_**Start holding on,**_

Keep holding on

Every time you get up

And get back in the race

One more small piece of you

**Starts to fall into place**

_**And I can't forget**_

I'm drowning in these memories

It fills my soul with all the little things

_**And I can't cope**_

It's like she stole my way to breathe

**So don't try to tell me I'll stop hurting**

And don't try to tell me she ain't worth it

**_And don't try to tell me he ain't worth it_**

You don't know her like I do

_**You don't know him like I do**_

**Not like I do**

**Never understand**

That girl's my best friend

_**That boys my best friend**_

_**It's like a storm**_

_**That cuts a path**_

_**It breaks your will**_

_**It feels like that**_

You think you're lost

But you're not lost on your own

You're not alone

**U got, u got it bad**

When you're on the phone

_**Hang up and you call right back**_

**U got, u got it bad**

_**If you miss a day without your friend**_

Your whole life's off track

You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house

_**You don't wanna have fun**_

**It's all you think about**

_**U got it bad when you're out with someone**_

But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else

**U got it bad**

_**When you say that you love 'em**_

_**And you really know**_

**Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more**

Like my money, all my cars

(You can have it all back)

Said I'm fortunate to have you girl

I want you to know

I really adore you

I want to make you feel beautiful

**And for when I think I lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

_**God gave me you**_

Gave me you

There's more here than what we're seeing

_**A divine conspiracy**_

**That you, an angel lovely**

**Could somehow fall for me**

_**You'll always be love's great martyr**_

And I'll be the flattered fool

**And I need you**

God gave me you for the ups and downs

_**God gave me you for the days of doubt**_

**And for when I think I lost my way**

**There are no words here left to say, it's true**

God gave me you

_**On my own I'm only**_

_**Half of what I could be**_

_**I can't do without you**_

We are stitched together

And what love has tethered

I pray we never undo

_**My heart is full**_

**And my door's always open**

**You can come anytime you want**

Know all of the things that make you who you are

_**I know that goodbye means nothing at all**_

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

If you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let go

_**It hurts my heart**_

_**To see you cry**_

_**I know it's dark**_

_**This part of life**_

Oh it finds us all

_**Finds us all**_

And we're too small

To stop the rain

_**Oh but when it rains**_

I will stand by you

I will help you through

When you've done all you can do

And you can't cope

I will dry your eyes

I will fight your fight

I will hold you tight

And I won't let you fall

_**Don't be afraid to fall**_

I'm right here to catch you

_**I won't let you down**_

It won't get you down

We're gonna make it

_**Yeah I know we can make it**_

* * *

**You guys are the audience! Please, please let me know how it is! I will post one final thing on here in about two weeks telling you what thew audience thought of the new song. You guys, please review!**

**I might use this song in my other story I don't know yet. But please review! Sorry if anything is messed up, just let me know.**

* * *

**Songs:**

1. You Don't Know Her Like I do- Brantley Gilbert

2. She Will Be Loved- Maroon 5

3. God Gave Me You- Blake Shelton

4. U Got It Bad- Usher

5. I Won't Let Go- Rascal Flatts


End file.
